Will You Take My Hand? (episode)
}} With Georgiou at the helm of the plan to end the Klingon war once and for all, the USS Discovery crew struggles to fathom and tolerate her hostile tactics. Memories of past hardships are rekindled within Burnham. (Season finale) Summary Teaser As Klingon forces bear down on the Sol system, the mirrors their approach as it closes in on the Klingon homeworld, Qo'noS. Michael Burnham muses on fear and how to defeat it, as gathers status updates from the bridge crew, the crew (who are still under the impression that she is her counterpart) reacting with surprise at the hostile and belligerent attitude the Terran puts forward – declaring the Klingons to be animals, and uncaring as to what the ship's sensors are detecting. Saru asks Burnham to assist him with an issue, before exclaiming unease at having to follow the orders of someone with such ideals, which Burnham responds to by noting that this was at the request of the Federation. Georgiou orders Burnham back to her station and challenges Saru, making reference to the fact that, in her universe, his species is a Terran delicacy. Burnham then attempts to expose Georgiou's origins by commenting on that remark and quizzing her on her counterpart's birthplace. The former emperor deflects the questioning easily, ordering the specialist to walk with her. Out in the corridor, Georgiou warns Burnham not to attempt such an action again, or she will find herself in the brig. Burnham comments on the Federation's desperation in agreeing to give the Terran command of the mission, which Georgiou notes is in exchange for her freedom. She comments on Burnham's actions at the Battle of the Binary Stars, suggesting that her failure was a lack of following through on her intentions. The specialist grabs Georgiou by the arm, and demands to know the real plan. Georgiou tells her that the Federation is losing the war, and that Burnham must decided whether she will stand with or against her, before walking away. Burnham resignedly agrees that she is with her. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes "Oh, shit! That is not a drone!" :-'Sylvia Tilly', upon discovering that the "drone" she is carrying is in fact a hydro bomb Log entries Background information Story and script * On , when was produced, as well as the series premiere two-parter and were released, Aaron Harberts was working on the writing of this first season finale. ( ) Cast and characters * Sarek (as played by James Frain) is included in this episode's cast. ( ) * Clint Howard has previously appeared as Balok in , Grady in and Muk in . Howard has the distinction of being the actor whose appearances span the longest time interval (51 years) in the franchise, having filmed "The Corbomite Maneuver" in early- and "Will You Take My Hand?" in . * Despite being credited, Jason Isaacs ( ) does not appear in this episode. Production * This episode was scheduled to start filming on 25 September 2017. ( ) It was still being shot on , though production on the episode (as well as the first season in general) wrapped five days later, on 12 October. Trivia * This episode marks the first time that urination was actually seen on screen in the franchise. Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly Special guest star * Michelle Yeoh as Guest starring * Mia Kirshner as Amanda Grayson * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * James Frain as Sarek * Clint Howard as Orion Co-starring * Michael Ayres as Transport Officer * Matthew Binkley as Shavo * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Riley Gilchrist as Admiral Shukar * Anthony Grant as Er'Toom * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Harry Judge as Admiral * Morgan Kohan as Weapons Trader * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys * Crystal Leger as Klingon Player #2 * Clare McConnell as Dennas * Damon Runyan as Ujilli * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Bryce * David Benjamin Tomlinson as Klingon Player #1 * Bree Wasylenko as Shava Uncredited co-stars * Ilan Rosenberg * Adam Winlove-Smith as Klingon Stunt doubles * Nicole Dickinson as stunt double for Mary Chieffo * Melanie Phan as stunt double for Michelle Yeoh Stand-in * Stacy-Ann Buchanan – stand-in for Sonequa Martin-Green References Andor; arms dealer; ash; Betazoids; bioprint; black alert; bowline; bread and circuses; brig; Ceti eel; crew manifest; ; darsek; distress call; Doctari Alpha; Earth; Eiffel Tower; embassy; ; esophagus; Europa; Federation president; Followers of Molor; genocide; ; gormagander; half-breed; ; hydro bomb; isik; Jupiter; ; Luna; Malaysia; Mars; mapping drone; Mintaka III; Mo'Kai; Molor; mutiny; Nausicaan disruptor pistol; Neptune; optical data network; Orion; outpost; paralithium; paralithium cell; pardon; Paris; phreatic eruption; ; pirate; polyalloy; Praxis; priority one; prostitution; Pulau Langkawi; Qo'noS; security scanner; ; shrine; space whale; Spacedock (Earth); stabilizer beam; Starfleet Command Training Program; Starfleet Medal of Honor; sulfur; supernova; tattoo; T'Kuvma; Tellar; ; Terran Empire; tranya; Trill; t'Sang; urination; volcanic vapor; volcano; Voq; ; water skiing External links * * |next= }} Category:DIS episodes